


My Very Easy Method (Just Speeds Up Naming Planets)

by ABCece



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic af, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Planets, Smoking, Stargazing, Teenage Rebellion, i just wanted to write something cute and fluffy and this is what i ended up with, manic pixie dream boy hongjoong, philosophical seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCece/pseuds/ABCece
Summary: Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong and raised his eyebrows.‘You want to smoke enough to reach Saturn?’‘Why not? You don’t want to leave this bench and I don’t want to leave you, so let’s stay here and smoke ourselves to Saturn.’ORSeonghwa and Hongjoong get high and go stargazing.





	My Very Easy Method (Just Speeds Up Naming Planets)

**Author's Note:**

> So there is obviously implied drug use in this. Only super minor references but worth pointing out anyway.

And the sky was falling, or at least that’s what Seonghwa thought as he sucked on a cigarette that he’d burned down to the butt and stared into the blackness. The cold damp of the bench at his back was mingling with the warmth of Hongjoong’s hand trailing over his arms and shoulder blades and collarbone. He leaned his head back further. 

There was cluster of stars that kept catching his eye. Little Bear was a constellation Seonghwa had always been fascinated by. He couldn’t wrap his head around how there were so many stars when he wasn’t looking directly at them, but every time he looked straight at Little Bear only four showed up. Hongjoong rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and kissed his temple and then everything was still and everything was silent.

‘Why the fuck are we still out here?’ Hongjoong asked, his hand sliding down Seonghwa’s chest.

‘Where else have we got to go?’ Seonghwa replied.

‘We could go anywhere Seonghwa, we’re young and high and stupid, let’s go fucking anywhere.’

Seonghwa shrugged, his eyes spiralled around Little Bear, starting far away and watching the stars fade as his eyes got closer to the centre. Hongjoong flicked his chin.

‘Look at me,’ Hongjoong said, he took Seonghwa’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger and turned him away from Little Bear. ’Look at me.’

‘I’m looking,’ Seonghwa said, he wrapped an arm around Hongjoong and put another cigarette in his mouth. ‘Will you light me?’

Hongjoong laughed and leaned forward, his hand gripping Seonghwa’s thigh as he took the weight off his back pocket and pulled out a lighter. Seonghwa’s face bent back towards the sky, leaving a smile trailing behind him. 

The cigarette lit with a musical puff and then the sky was obscured by its smoke. Seonghwa took in a deep breath of it, he liked the resistance of the filter, how it felt like the smoke was trying to escape him and it was only his power keeping it in check. He kept it captive in his lungs and throat and nose for as long as he could, before letting it out in a long, thin stream. 

‘So where would you want to go?’ he asked Hongjoong, who was rubbing Seonghwa’s earlobe in between his fingers.

He heard Hongjoong smile. The sticky sound of his saliva breaking across his teeth as his lips spread was as familiar to Seonghwa as his ringtone or his favourite song. Hongjoong leaned in close, his lips grazing Seonghwa’s cheek so that when he spoke Seonghwa could feel his words.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Well when you do know, tell me. We can go there if you tell me where “there” is,’ Seonghwa said. He tapped Hongjoong on the back of the head and smiled, the orange glow of the streetlight reflected off his teeth and stained them temporarily neon.

‘Okay,’ Hongjoong said, he flicked his tongue out to taste the sourness of Seonghwa’s sweat stained cheek before sitting back and following Seonghwa’s gaze into the sky. ‘Lets go to Saturn.’

‘Saturn?’ 

‘Saturn.’

‘But it’s gaseous, how would we stay on it?’ Seonghwa asked.

‘If we get high enough,’ Hongjoong started before choking back a laugh, ‘we could just float right on up there, next to Saturn. It wouldn’t know what hit it.’

Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong and raised his eyebrows, ‘You want to smoke enough to reach Saturn?’

‘Why not? You don’t want to leave this bench and I don’t want to leave you, so let’s stay here and smoke ourselves to Saturn.’

‘Deal,’ Seonghwa said and thrust a hand in Hongjoong’s direction, Hongjoong took it and gave it one firm shake before letting their tangled fingers fall to the bench.'But you do realise we’re all out of weed, right?’

‘Then I guess we’ll just have to stick to these,’ Hongjoong said, his eyes directed at the cigarette teetering on the edge of Seonghwa’s lip.

Seonghwa’s thumb circled Hongjoong’s knuckles. He painted clumsy infinity symbols over his joints and blew out a forceful breath of smoke.

‘I wanted that one to reach Little Bear.’

‘I’m sure Little Bear would appreciate it,’ Hongjoong laughed.

‘For someone who wants to smoke himself to Saturn there is a distinct lack of smoking happening right now.’ Seonghwa said, his eyebrow raised.

Hongjoong sighed, rolled his eyes and smiled a wet smile, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two more cigarettes. He placed one in his mouth, gripped in between his lips, and slipped the other into Seonghwa’s mouth next to the stub of his current one. Seonghwa pushed the old one out with his tongue and the stub rolled down his body before landing in the groove between his legs. Hongjoong lit his cigarette and Seonghwa’s with the same flame and laid back on the bench, his legs draped over Seonghwa’s. He gazed upwards, eyes drawn to Polaris which was glowing bright as the street lights at the top of Little Bear. 

‘Where is Saturn?’ he asked.

‘Somewhere out there,’ Seonghwa replied.

‘But like, where out there?’

‘It’s by Jupiter,’ Seonghwa said.

‘How do you know that?’ Hongjoong asked, his words slow and lilting.

‘Because that’s what they taught us at school. It’s in between Jupiter and Uranus.’

‘When did they teach us that?’ 

‘You don’t remember the rhyme?’ Seonghwa asked, putting one hand behind his head and the other on Hongjoong’s leg, it twitched at the contact.

‘No,’ Hongjoong said.

‘You have to have heard it. My Very Easy Method Just Speeds Up Naming Planets,’ Seonghwa said.

‘What are you talking about? What method?’ Hongjoong asked.

‘Are you serious?’ Seonghwa replied. He prodded Hongjoong who squealed before nodding that he was, ‘My Very Easy Method Just Speeds Up Naming Planets is the method. It’s one of those things.’

‘What things?’ Hongjoong asked, leaning his head up slightly to give Seonghwa a quizzical look before letting it fall with a heavy thud back onto the wood of the bench.

‘You know, those things. A palindrome? No that’s not it. I can’t remember what they’re called but the first letter of every word is the first letter of all the planets. Only it doesn’t work anymore because Pluto fucked off.’ Seonghwa said.

‘What do you mean? Where did Pluto go? It’s not like it can just wonder away,’ Hongjoong said.

‘It’s not a planet anymore, dummy.’

‘What?’ Hongjoong flew up, his hands gripping the bench so tightly his knuckles had turned a livid white. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows had shot up to meet his hair. He leant forward so he was at eye level Seonghwa.

‘What?’ Seonghwa asked, trying not to laugh. Hongjoong hit his leg lightly and bit the tip of Seonghwa’s nose, he grinned before returning to his shocked demeanour.

‘What happened to Pluto?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. I think they found a bunch of other things like it and decided that it wasn’t actually a planet anymore.’ Seonghwa said, he cupped Hongjoong’s face and crossed his eyes momentarily before pulling Hongjoong into a brief kiss.

Hongjoong laughed and swatted his leg some more.

‘Don’t try and distract me,’ he said, ‘tell me what happened to Pluto.’

‘I already told you, I’m not sure. It’s still out there I guess. It’s just not a planet anymore.’

‘That’s so rude.’ Hongjoong said, his voice getting louder as he got more indignant on Pluto’s behalf. ‘How do you know all of this stuff?’

‘Well you know nothing about space, so knowing pretty much anything is going to be impressive to you.’

‘Why should I know anything about space?’

Seonghwa laughed, he wrote the word ‘Saturn’ on Hongjoong’s leg with his fingertip and swore he felt goosebumps rise through the denim. Hongjoong smiled and caught Seonghwa’s hand in his own.

‘No reason I guess. But if we’re moving to Saturn then you should probably know what we’re getting ourselves into.’

‘If you know about space then I don’t need to,’ Hongjoong said.

‘True,’ Seonghwa replied.

‘How long are we going for?’ Hongjoong asked.

‘I don’t know, how long before people start looking for us?’

‘Does it matter? If we’re on Saturn nobody will ever find us anyway.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me so happy and this is my first ateez fic so I'm super keen to hear from people <3 <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to, I stan a lot of groups and sometimes I post about them. Link is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunshinedisaster)


End file.
